1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in a case of photographing an image by focusing on all of subjects positioned from forwards to backwards within a frame (hereinafter, referred to as “omnifocal image”), a special lens such as an ultra deep lens (commonly known as a “bug's-eye lens”) has been used.
However, the bug's-eye lens is quite long and thus not convenient for carrying.
Therefore, technology has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-282152 that generates data of an omnifocal image by an image capture apparatus equipped with a normal lens photographing substantially at the same time subjects in an identical frame at a plurality of focusing positions by a single shutter operation, and then compositing the data of a plurality of captured images thus acquired.